Effects of super serum
by raven8448
Summary: The super serum has nearly left her emotionless and prone to social contact, but alas this lonely spider craves a mate and possible even more.


The super serum has nearly left her emotionless and prone to social contact, but alas this lonely spider craves a mate and possible even more.

The night sky was flooded from the street lights below – no stars could be seen that night… or any night. Only stars seen tonight were the ones enlarged on billboards for no purpose but exploitation and marketing scams. People will do anything for money. Or anything these days. Even the unthinkable and unimaginable. Something of which the young Natalia knows too well. As she has become a pawn within that game. Whether she liked it… Or not.

Wind blew back her auburn hair, exposing the solemn expression that stuck upon her face. It was one of determination and curiosity. Something of which had become so accustomed to her that you could commonly call it her resting face. Natalia stood tall on the edge of a building that towered over another vastly. In the dark she could see nothing below but darkness and light that emitted from each side that became an indicator that she wasn't about to fall into a pit of darkness. Her toned legs stood close together, helping outline her pear shape body that was ever so tightly wrapped within black leather that seemingly matched the night.

A small breath – one not to our ears – was taken before she fell forward into a impeccable arch formation until the solid brick was no longer the safety guard beneath her feet. Her body straightened swiftly. 'Reflexes' kicking in. Her right hand in perfect position for her line. She pulled the trigger. The grappling hook flew high into the sky; out of sight, dragging quivering line behind it. A slight pull tugged her to a stop and swung her against the brick wall. Her suit sticking to it like flies to honey. Natalia jerked at her line for it to come retracting back; out of mind.

Once the line was holstered, her attention was drawn to the light emitting from the window to her left. From her distance it looked like nothing but a yellow blur but as she approached it she saw it was something more. Something she was looking for. Hawkeye.

He was not alone, but instead in the company of a beautiful golden-haired archer known none other than Mockingbird. She was no threat to Natalia. In fact she was considered more as a peer. But a string of jealousy always tugged at her every time she saw her and Hawkeye kiss. But her respect for Hawkeye's 'new life' always overgrew her urge to interrupt. But there was the tug. And more tugging; as she watched from the outside of the window of her two peers beginning what seems to be an interesting night.

Natalia drew back. Her back planted flat against the bricks of the wall. And her eyes looking dead ahead. The truth is revealed. They were indeed trying for a baby. A family. A life. It was in this moment that Natalia realized why it really never worked between her and Clint. Because he always wanted more…

Silver and black elevated into the air repetitively. The pace of the elevation was speed up into a blur, but every now and again you could catch a glimpse of what is the weights. Elevated by none other than Steve Rogers himself. Soldier, Hero and now insomniac. While everyone slept with the sounds of snoring filling their rooms, he stayed awake by the sound of metal clanking together from gym equipment. Though everyone knew Steve was no stranger to the gym, but his late night sessions caused concern to spark in some.

Steve rested the bar of the weights upon to stands as he rose to his feet. Only then to place more weight on either side. With his back turned he was free to accept any oncoming attack. But not tonight. That isn't what she intended to do. Natalia stood at the doorway to the gym observing for just that moment. "He was trying for a baby… Like you said…" her voice was firm but her tone exposed distress. Steve turned on his side as his eyes continued until they matched hers. In that instant he knew there was trouble.

The weight in his hand dropped with a thud to the floor before he approached her contently. He stopped quite abruptly. And in that moment he saw the innocence of the woman before him. He saw her external shell breaking as a single tear formed in the corner of her eye and fell silently upon her cheek. Trailing downwards into a splatter on the floor. Their eye contact remained intact. Natalia was not one to share emotions. But something snapped –as she was once warned. And she sprinted towards Steve only to wrap her nimble arms around his abundant frame. His arms holding her close in a comfort, imperative hug.


End file.
